Dramione: Here I Go Again
by Shitshesaid
Summary: A love brews between two seemingly different enemy's. A tale of love with such passion that even the greatest flames of betrayal can be extinguished. This story was previously posted on my old account, but due to my email getting deleted, I can no longer add to that story. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in this story. Also, this story was previously posted on my old account, but I am adding new chapters to this account. Enjoy!**

"Another mug sweetheart?" The bartender asked. She nodded and set down her second mug. She looked around the Hogs Head. The dim yellow lights from the dusty light bulbs reflected the very few people in the bar.

Hermione sighed and thought about why she had come here. It started with the awkward proposal that Ron had given her. Not that the set up for the proposal was awkward, he set up a nice romantic dinner for two with roses, candles, and soft music. It was just that she was only 20. Her whole life was ahead of her and being tied down with marriage and a family wasn't on the top of her list at the moment. She politely declined Ron's offer and he was hurt but quickly shrugged it off, or so Hermione thought. The next couple of weeks he seemed distant from her and everyone. Then a month after she declined his proposal Hermione got a visit from a crying and frantic Pansy Parkinson telling Hermione she was pregnant with Ron's child. That had marked the end of Ron and Hermione's relationship. She kicked Ron out of the house and that was the end of that. She had only been without him for a week but it seemed like 100 years. Harry was still there for her of course but there were things that Ron could provide that Harry would and could never give her.

The mug of butterbeer slid down the counter and right into Hermione's waiting hand. She put the mug to her lips and took a sip. As she set down her mug the door of the Hog's Head creaked open. The smell of very expensive cologne filled the air. She hadn't smelled that cologne in three years and she had hoped she would never smell it again. Her head turned slowly and saw him. His white blonde hair slightly slicked back, a fancy cloak, and black polished shoes to put the whole look together.

Hermione turned back around and tried to hide her face under her mass of auburn curls. The tap of shoes got closer. "Granger is that you? I would have never expected you to be like… but then again you are a Mudblood." Hermione scowled down at the counter.

Draco smirked and slid onto the bar stool next to her. "Where is your little lover boy Weasley?"

Hermione spit out the butterbeer she just took a sip of. She wiped her mouth and turned to face Draco. She was a mess with her curly hair all over the place and eyeliner all down her face from crying, lipstick all washed off because of the beverages, and her eyes red and puffy. She glared at him, "Now listen here Malfoy you have no right to just waltz in here after I haven't seen you in three years and after you made my life a living hell and expect me to answer all your idiotic questions."

Draco chuckled a bit and took the butterbeer from the bartender. "You see Granger I can do what I want. You have no control over me and as it seems you have no control over yourself either. You also can't expect me not to ask questions when for the whole time at Hogwarts you had Weasley wrapped around your finger, I have even more of a right because I just found little miss perfect here guzzling down butterbeers like they were soda pops."

Hermione took what was left in her mug and splashed it in his face. "Goodbye Malfoy." She pushed her stool back and strode out of the Hog's Head. She walked out into the sunshine. It was fall and she knew that this would be the time when the kids would be getting ready to hop on the Hogwarts express and start a new semester. Oh how she missed Hogwarts. Everything seemed so simple there, well except for the whole having a best friend who was wanted dead by the most powerful wizard of all time. But that really was one of the best places in the whole world.

She walked to her small house that was next door to Harry's. She walked in to find a note lying on the ground just inside the door. Hermione opened the letter and walked to her kitchen; she sat down and looked at the letter.

Miss Hermione J. Granger,

Hello, we are in the need of a potions teacher here at Hogwarts. Since I know how very smart you are I thought you would be a perfect match. Please get back to us so we can save a home for you and get all your materials ready. We hope you will join us!

Sincerely,

Headmistress McGonagall

"Oh yes!" Hermione shrieked. "I'm going back to Hogwarts!" She quickly wrote down her reply to McGonagall. She made dinner and then went to bed, her smile never leaving her face.

Draco couldn't believe what that Mudblood had done to him. Just throwing her drink in his face then leaving, who did that? Granger that's who, he left right after she did. He decided he needed to get rid of some stress. A girl is what he needed. But he didn't feel like making the effort for a girl to start fancying him. Pansy; he decided. She was always a fall back, you just knocked on her door and she would let him in.

Draco apparated to Pansy Parkinson's house, he knocked on the door and heard some shuffling around. The person who opened the door wasn't who he thought it would be. It was a red haired Weasley… but it was Grangers Weasley. His hair was all ruffled and he only had a pair of boxers on. "Oh bloody hell." Weasley stated.

Draco balled his hand into a fist. "Shouldn't I be the one saying that?" He said through his clenched teeth. Pansy soon appeared in the doorway. "Oh Draco I didn't know you were stopping over."

"What the hell is Weasley doing here?" He turned and glared at him. "Just wait until Granger hears about this."

Ron started chuckling. "What's so bloody funny?" Draco asked.

Pansy blushed bright red, "I'm pregnant Draco. Ron's the father and Hermione found out. He's living here now." Draco looked at them and Ron had a smug look on his face, Draco pulled back his arm and punched Ron right in the nose.

"That's for Granger." And with those words he left.

At home Draco sat in his bed and thought about how Granger was today. Weasley had left her. Well he partially couldn't blame him, she is a know it all, but to be cheated on was wrong, and to find out that Pansy got pregnant. He couldn't' figure out how anyone could go through that.

There was a knock on the door outside Draco's bedroom door. "Come in." A House Elf opened the door and walked in. "Master this letter is for you." Draco nodded and the House Elf left the letter on Draco's nightstand and walked out closing the door behind him.

He looked at the address; it was from Hogwarts. He sighed and opened it and found a letter inside.

Mr. Draco X. Malfoy,

We have some openings at Hogwarts and we would be pleased if you filled one. We have three classes open that we thought you would teach very well. We hope you consider teaching with us. Please get back to us as soon as possible so we can get you a room and your supplies together. Circle your choice if you want to teach with us then send us back the letter.

Thank You,

Headmistress McGonagall

(a) Defense Against the Dark Arts

(b) Flying

(c) Muggle Studies

Draco thought about which class he should pick. He did want to teach at Hogwarts but what subject? He looked over the choices again and laughed at the thought of one of them. He quickly circled one and rolled it up, and then he watched his owl take it away.

Draco then turned off the lights and fell asleep dreaming about the school that had been more of a home than his real home.

 **Hello. This story may seem rather familiar to some of you, that is because I posted this story on a separate account a few years back. My email was deleted, hence I cannot sign into my old account. I wanted to post this story again, as I have continued with it. I hope some of the readers from before come back and tune into the new chapters, and I'm hoping to attract new readers as well.**

 **As always, thank you for all your support. Happy Reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione woke up to the sound of tapping outside her window. The sound had been faint, but she was a very light sleeper. It was almost impossible to get a full eight hours when she shared a bed with Ron. Hermione yawned and rolled over and saw her owl, Mags, at her window. Slowly, Hermione sat up in her bed; she rubbed her eyes then got up and let in her owl.

The red wax seal on the envelop had a cursive 'H' printed in the middle of it, which could only mean one thing. She got a letter back from Hogwarts telling her that everything was set up and she would need to come today to get ready for all the students.

Hermione speedily ate her usual breakfast, oatmeal with berries. The girl was so excited that she took a shower in under five minutes. Not wanting to waste time on her difficult hair, she proceeded to put on some light make up and tie her mass of curls on top of her head in a messy bun. In the snap of her fingers all of the things she needed were in her trunk and she grabbed her owl and disapperated to Hogwarts.

Hermione arrived outside the gates to Hogwarts with a huge smile on her face. She walked through the gates and into the castle. McGonagall was waiting there with a smile on her face. "Hello Professor Granger." Hermione grinned, hearing her name with a Professor title had been her dream for quite some time, not that she would have ever told Harry or Ron that.

"Profess- I mean Headmistress McGonagall." She corrected herself quickly, "It's nice to see you again."

"I am keeping myself quite busy, as you can imagine. All of the Professors are meeting in the Great Hall for a before school meeting. We have many new Professors. So go in and make yourself at home."

Hermione nodded and walked into the Great Hall. Neville was there and he waved to Hermione, she smiled back and went to sit down next to him. They talked for a bit, he was teaching Herbology, which wasn't a surprise; he had always had a special sort of skill for that class. Headmistress McGonagall walked in and the room grew quiet. "I wanted to introduce all the professors to each other since there are a lot of new faces."

The doors to the Great hall burst open. There was that smell, the expensive cologne that filled the room. It was toxic and Hermione closed her eyes, _please don't let it be him, please._ Hermione reopened her eyes and saw him. His almost white hair reflected off of the many candles that were lit, and his overly expensive robes swayed with his body as he sauntered down the rows of tables. "Malfoy…" she grumbled.

His eyes met hers and he winked. She glared at him as he walked over and sat in the empty seat next to her. "Sorry I'm late everyone." He announced, and the rest of the professors mumbled a reply under their breaths before McGonagall restarted what she was saying. "Granger," he whispered to her with a smirk on his face. She looked at McGonagall and tried to ignore Draco, but with his cologne wafting up her nose and with the sound of his breath it was hard to concentrate. McGonagall finally got done what she was saying and excused the professors. The students would arrive tomorrow night so Hermione needed a good night's rest.

Hermione got up from the table and waved goodnight to Neville, she walked out of the doors in the great hall and turned up a stair case to her dormitory in the left wing. She heard a cough and turned to find herself face to face with a blonde Draco. "Granger, I think you're going the wrong way."

Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes, "No Malfoy, I'm not. I know _exactly_ where I'm going." She stood with her hands on her hips and her eyes glaring into his. He was two steps lower then her and she still had to look slightly up, she hadn't ever noticed how tall he was.

Draco mumbled something under his breath, and reached into his cloak and pulled out a piece of parchment. While unfolding it Draco kept grumbling something that Hermione couldn't make out, but she couldn't imagine that they were words of kindness. Once the parchment was unfolded Draco spoke, "As you can see Granger, my dormitory is located right here. You are located in the next one over."

Hermione ripped the piece of parchment from his fingers and studied it closely, "No this must be wrong." She looked up at him and back down to the map, "Your map is wrong, that's the problem."

Draco shook his head and stole the map back from Hermione's grasp. He smoothed out the new wrinkled parchment and slid it back in the pocket of his cloak, "Take yours out Granger."

Hermione stopped for a second and glared down at him. "Fine, but you are going to be very sorry when you find out your wrong." She looked down at the parchment she just took out, and Hermione bit the inside of her lip. "Well I guess… I mean… anyone could have," A large sigh escaped her lips and she quickly stuffed the parchment back into her cloak and pushed past Draco. "Goodnight Malfoy."

Draco chuckled and watched her go down the steps, "Not as smart as you think you are, huh Granger?" A smile grew on his face when he heard her cuss down at the bottom of the stairwell.

Hermione awoke to the best feeling ever. It was just like the feeling she had received for seven years of her life, it was better than waking up on Christmas, it was the first day of school. She rolled out of her bed and got ready for the day, they had to double check everything before all the students came.

Hermione let her curls down today, she didn't have the energy to wrestle with fly-aways what always occurred when she attempted to put her hair up. Next she put on a modest skirt that came to her knee, a button up shirt and her cloak. Hermione had to stop herself from running down the stairs, it was tough but she was able to do so. She was very proud of herself from she made it to the bottom of the stairs without breaking out into dance, and she then opened the door. Hermione stepped out and made the short walk to the Great Hall for breakfast. A pang of sadness hit her at the thought of how much Ron used to love eating here. Placing her hand lightly over her stomach she went and sat down and started working on lesson plans.

Hermione worked all day on plans for the class and soon all the professors had to take their seats at the front table in the Great Hall. It seemed like the world was playing a cruel joke on her as, Hermione unfortunately had to sit next to Draco.

"Potions?" Draco asked as he sat down in the chair next to Hermione.

"Pardon?" She asked flipping her curls over her shoulder and placing her napkin on her lap.

"Are you the new potions professor?" He asked looking over to her, his smile turned into a smirk as he saw her fidget with her dinning placement. "Granger I don't think the students will notice if your napkin is on your lap or not."

Hermione rolled her eyes and kept looking straight ahead. "Yes I am." She turned to him to give him a glare, "and yes some may notice. I always did." Hermione turned and looked to the person who just sat down on the side opposite of Draco. "Hagrid!"

The giant turned and looked down, "Oh, Hermione. Wow, you've grown up! How are Harry and Ron?"

"Harry is doing just fine, he and Ginny are engaged. Uh, Ron is going to be a father." Hermione looked down at her lap and from the corner of her eye she caught Draco looking at her.

"A father? You're pregnant?" Hagrid asked placing his rather large hand on Hermione's back.

Hermione didn't answer; she nervously ran her hand through her hair and kept her eyes down. What was she to tell him? People expected the two of them to be together for forever. Harry, Ron, and her had been some sort of Hoy Trinity. The expectation was that she and Ron had to be a pairing, just like Harry and Ginny needed to be a couple.

"Hagrid is that you? It's been too long!" Draco's voice broke through the silence that Hermione had created.

"Draco? Draco Malfoy, you're a professor?" Hagrid raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "Well, my gosh, I thought I'd seen it all."

A casual conversation full of small talk between Draco and Hagrid went on for a couple of minutes and Hermione was pleased that Draco did that for her. The room silenced as the returning students walked in chattering and took a seat at their house tables.

Hermione looked over the students and recognized some of the 7th, 6th, 5th, and 4th year students from when she was a 6th year student. They had grown up so much; she also knew that those classes were small because many of them participated in what became known as the Battle of Hogwarts. Some of them walked in and their eyes fell instantly to Neville, Draco, and herself.

The doors opened and this time a group of silent kids came walking in the Great Hall. "I remember when you walked through those doors just like that." Hagrid whispered to Hermione.

Hermione nodded and looked over at him smiling. "I'm pretty sure I was reading a book when I walked in," she mumbled back with a soft laugh.

"Yes you were, I remember quiet clearly Granger. I knew right then that you would be a stuck up know- it- all, and bloody hell… I was right." Draco whispered and let out a low chuckle.

Hermione's head flew around to look at him. "I'm sorry Malfoy but was I talking to you? No, I didn't think so." Draco snickered, but they were both silenced by McGonagall's glare.

McGonagall then cleared her throat and began. "Welcome to Hogwarts, or for many of you; Welcome back. This year will be filled with excitement, adventure, and learning. As many of you can see, we have many new professors. For those of you who are new we will introduce them all to you, and then we will start the class sorting.

"We have Professor Binns teaching History of Magic." The professor who is a ghost stood up and nodded at the students. Hermione felt the urge to yawn by just remembering the class. It was very boring; the most exciting part of the class was him entering through the blackboard every day.

"Professor Trelawney teaching Divination," The weird and slightly psycho professor stood up and waved. Hermione couldn't stand that class, it was a waste of time, and she was a fruit loop.

"For Care of Magical Creatures we have Professor Hagrid." Hagrid stood up and smiled at all the new years, some of them looked scared to death. Hermione smiled; if it wasn't for Harry she would have been scared of Hagrid too.

"The head of the Ravenclaw House and the teacher of Charms we have Professor Flitwick." The little man stood up on his chair and nodded to all the students.

"Professor Hooch will be teaching Flying and will be the head of the Hufflepuff House." Hermione looked at the 1st year's faces. There were mixed reactions. Some students looked like they were a deer caught in the headlights; like Hermione had been, and some looked like they had been waiting their whole lives for flying. Very much like how Draco and Harry were.

"Professor Finnigan teaching Transfiguration," Hermione looked up and saw Seamus stand up to wave. She hadn't even known he was a professor here. Then she couldn't help but to chuckle, Seamus blew up everything. How was he going to be a professor?

"The professor of Defense of the Dark Arts is Professor Chang." Draco elbowed Hermione under the table and she looked over. He mouthed the words " _Bloody Hell?"_ Hermione shrugged. She didn't get how Cho Chang got the job either.

"Professor Sinistra will be teaching Astronomy and Professor Vector is teaching Arithmancy." All Hermione remembered about Arithmancy was that Professor Vector gave a ton of homework, not that she had minded.

"The head of the Gryffindor House and teaching Herbology is Professor Longbottom." Hermione smiled as she watched Neville stand and wave.

"Teaching Potions is Professor Granger." Hermione stood up and watched everyone's eyes fall on her. She heard many of whispers that involved Harry's name. Hermione waved and smiled at everyone.

"Last but not least is the head of the Slytherin House and teacher of Muggle Studies, Professor Malfoy." Draco stood up and the room grew extremely silent. All of a sudden hundreds hushed voices all started whispering.

"A Malfoy teaching Muggle Studies?"

"A Slytherin teaching Muggle Studies?"

"Did they make a mistake?"

Hermione looked up at Draco and he just stood there. Hermione slowly started to clap and Neville joined in, soon everyone was clapping. Draco sat back down and Hermione couldn't help but to look at him.

"What's your angle on this Malfoy?" She whispered to him, while looking back at the crowd.

"I don't have one Granger," he replied.

"You're a Malfoy of course you have-," she was cut off by McGonagall who took out the sorting hat.

Kids went through the process of getting sorted. All of them were nervous and scared to get put in a house. The ceremony went by slowly and it was all pretty much the same, but there was one girl who caught Hermione's eye. She was small for a 12 year old girl; she had brown hair that looked like it hadn't been brushed in a while. Her robes looked old, and she had glasses on that took up most of her face. She just sat there reading a spell book that she must have just gotten for school, the binding of the book looked as though it needed to be retired. When her name was called she got up and Hermione noticed a slash scar from the corner of the left side of her moth to her jaw line. That's when Hermione realized that this girl was a mix of her, Harry, and Ron.

Hermione ran her hand through her hair and watched as the sorting hat was trying to make its decision. "Slytherin!" the hat announced and the Slytherin House cheered as she walked over. "Draco too?" she mumbled and shook her head.

The rest of the night passed as a blur. They ate then the students were sent to their dormitories. Hermione stood up and stretched. She said goodnight to Seamus, Neville, Hagrid, and Cho Chang.

Hermione was opening the door to her stairwell that led to her dormitory when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and found herself once again face to face with Draco. "What Malfoy?"

"It changed me. Being a death eater, seeing so many people die. Watching the boy I grew up to hate; do the right thing, watching him sacrifice himself for the good of me… the good of everyone. That's why I'm doing Muggle Studies." Draco ran a hand over his face, and that's when Hermione noticed how much he grew up in the three years she hadn't seen him. "I can't change what my parents did," he continued, "or my aunt. But I can change what I did. I can give back, try to make things right."

"Why are you telling me this?" Hermione asked finally looking back up at his face.

Draco just chuckled, "Goodnight Granger."

 **So here is chapter two. I've added in to the story, changing it a bit from the original. I'm also planning to combine some chapters in order to get to the new material sooner. Please review!**

 **xoxo~Emi**


	3. Chapter 3

Months passed by without seeing Malfoy, Hermione found it to be completely relaxing. The sight, the smell, even the mere presence of the spoiled blonde man made her sick. He was completely revolting.

Hermione walked up to her owl in the tower, she carried a note for Harry and Ginny in her hand. The last note that they sent informed her that Ginny was pregnant. A smile formed across her lips at the thought of it, "What's the smirk for Granger? Are you that happy to see me?"

Hermione's head snapped up and she saw Malfoy standing there sealing an envelope with the flick of his tongue he then handed it to his brown and white speckled owl. "It was genuine smile Malfoy, but then again you wouldn't know what that was if it hit you in the face." Her hands found her hips and she stood there glaring at him, _what a pig._

She saw him roll his eyes, which in turn made her roll her eyes right back. "I do know what a 'genuine smile' is," Draco made the motion of quotes. "It happens every time I see you," he said it so smoothly Hermione almost didn't catch the little compliment. He sailed past her, but Hermione reached her arm hand out and grabbed his arm, lightly pulled him back to face her.

"Bloody hell Malfoy, what are you talking about? We hate each other."

"Why does it have to be like that?" His eyes were pleading and it took every ounce of Hermione's strength to not roll hers.

"You're joking right? Malfoy, you made my life a living hell. Half of the time I felt like killing you."

"Honestly, I wouldn't blame you if you did," he said with a chuckle.

"Stop Malfoy! Stop being sweet! This is when you are supposed to tell me to shut up and call me a Mudblood."

She expected him to roll his eyes then punch her, telling her to calm down, that this was all a big joke. But he didn't, he leaned in and kissed her. His tongue flicked her lips, just as she saw him do moments earlier, and she instantly felt jealous of that envelope.

Hermione's eyes widened and she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back away from her. He looked at her, his eyebrows rose up in question, "Wh-," he couldn't finish because her hand found his cheek, with a loud " _slap!"_

"How dare you Malfoy! You don't just get to kiss me! I hate you Malfoy, I hate you. What do you not understand?"

"Hermione…"

"No, you can't call me that. It's Granger to you and nothing else," and with that she stalked out of the tower leaving Malfoy standing there with his jaw dropped.

Draco stood there his hand ran through his white blonde hair and silently cursed to himself. He kissed her, Draco Malfoy kissed Hermione Granger. He didn't know what had come over him, but when she looked at him with her milk chocolate eyes he just melted inside. Then she touched him, goose bumps ran down his spine. Draco closed his icy blue eyes and thought of all the ways to now avoid Hermione.

But then he realized… he didn't want to avoid Granger. Not one bit. Draco opened his eyes and reached up to fix his tie, and then he walked down the stone stair case. Students loitered in the hallway, talking, passing hacky sacks, and whispering as he walked by. Draco had thought that by the first two months the gossip about him and his new job would be over, but it wasn't, and it was silly of Draco to think that it would be.

He made his way back to his dormitory and when he opened the door he saw his mother sitting on his bed folding his cloak. "Mum?"

A smile spread across her face and she stood up spreading her arms out, "Oh Draco, look at you!" She walked over and wrapped her arms around his tall frame. Draco chuckled and rubbed her back softly, "What are you doing here?"

"Well you didn't tell me you were a professor at Hogwarts Draco Malfoy. I heard the news through many people, when it finally came to me it was from a friend of your Aunt Bellitrix." Draco stepped back and sucked in a breath of air. "Exactly Draco, as you can imagine that didn't go over well, and it got a million times worse when she mentioned you were teaching Muggle Studies."

Draco ran his hand through his white blond hair and sighed, "Mum I know what I'm doing."

"I have no doubt that you do. I want you to know that you don't need to do this to make up for what your father and I did. We can handle it Draco." Her arm stretched up so her hand rested on his cheek softly.

Draco looked down, causing her hand to drop from his face. "I'm not doing this because of you, dad, Aunt Bellitrix, or anyone else. I'm doing this for me mum. Me. This is the first time in my life I got to make my own decision."

"Okay Draco I trust that you know what you are doing, but don't expect your father to be so understanding. Speaking of which, I must be going dear." She reached up and gave him another hug before disapparating.

Hermione walked into her first year class the next day and smiled as her students all said good morning to her. "Okay everyone I have a special class planned today." All of the young students perked up after hearing that, they all sat up straight look eager to see what would come next.

"I expect all of you know Harry Potter." A bunch of excited whispers broke out across the room. There were whispers about the hero that saved the whole wizarding world, and whispers from girls about the attractive, dreamy hero.

"Of course they know me Hermione. After all, my new claim to fame is being the best friend to Hogwarts' fantastic new potions master." The door in the back of the room slammed shut and Harry walked in with a carefree grin plastered on his face.

"Hello Harry," A grin formed on her lips and she gave him a hug when he finally reached her at the front of the classroom. All of the students sat at their desks with their jaws hanging open.

Harry turned to face the class and he spread his arms out wide, "Hello guys, are you ready to learn some awesome potions I learned from the best potions professor ever."

A hand rose and Harry pointed to him, "What's your questions sir?"

"Isn't Professor Granger the best potions Professor ever?"

Harry chuckled and gave Hermione a pat on my back. "Not yet."

The rest of the day passed quickly thanks to Harry. He taught the students potions tricks that he had learned when he had the Half Blood Prince's book. Before Hermione knew it, it was time to head to The Great Hall for dinner. She hoped to god that Harry would be seated between her and Malfoy, she didn't want to see him. He was a little weasel that shouldn't see the light of day.

When they reached the Great Hall, Hermione's smile faded as she noticed that Malfoy would still be sitting right next to her. She groaned and walked with Harry up to the large table facing the students.

Draco didn't even notice Harry, if he did he didn't say anything, he only stared at Hermione. "Is Malfoy staring at you?" Harry reached in to whisper in her ear.

"I have a lot to fill you in on." She walked to her seat, not meeting Draco's gaze.

"Potter is that you? What the bloody hell are you doing here? Don't you have a ginger girl to run home to?" Draco glared at the Harry's hand that rested lightly on Hermione's arm.

"Charming as ever Malfoy," Harry rolled his eyes and Hermione stifled a laugh. Hermione then turned her back on Draco and faced Harry. Harry leaned in to Hermione's ear, "Dear, I think Draco Malfoy has a little crush on you."

"A crush? That's rubbish Harry, everyone knows it," but even as the words escaped her mouth she knew she was lying to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Only Potter could get under his skin that much. Draco sat through dinner with his fists clenched and his teeth clamped down to stop him from screaming at Potter to take his hands off of Hermione. He barely ate anything and kept throwing dirty looks at Potter. After dinner Malfoy was walking out of the dining hall when he overheard a conversation.

"Harry we're throwing a, 'Welcome Back' party. You have to come tonight." Neville said, clamping his hand on Potter's shoulder.

"Yeah, c'mon Harry, for old time's sake," Cho Chang added.

"Yeah sure, I don't see why not," Harry laughed as he started walking with the two of them. But it was Granger who stayed back, "I think I'm just going to go to bed, I'm pretty tired."

The three of them nodded then walked away. Draco walked over to Hermione and touched her elbow lightly, "Can I walk you to your dormitory?"

Hermione glared up at him, she put her hands on her hips and her lips were pursed, it was the classic Granger look, "Fine, but only because I want to talk, but no physical contact. I swear to god Malfoy, if you touch me I will turn you into a ferret. I know how much you liked that the first time."

Hermione grinned as Draco shuttered, that was one of the worst experiences in his life. "You have yourself a deal Hermione."

"Oh and you have to call me Granger, it's weird if you don't."

"Nope, that wasn't part of the deal. I like your name; it's unique, just like you."

Hermione snorted, "Unique huh, you are just excellent with the ladies aren't you?" Her voice dripped in sarcasm, and then she turned away and started walking towards her dormitory, "Okay Malfoy, there is something up with you and I don't like it. I don't' like you being sweet, I don't like you being nice, and I most definitely don't like you being jealous of Harry. It's Harry, being jealous is just insane and not to mention gross."

Draco reached his arm back and rubbed the back of his neck cursing silently to himself, "Was it that obvious?"

"A blind person could have been able to tell. It was terrible. Malfoy you can't have feeling towards me, unless they are feeling of hatred then get rid of them. That's the way this world works."

"So you are asking me to be mean, rude, and hateful?"

"Yes Malfoy, are you deaf?"

"Okay just checking." He nodded and looked down at her, a smile playing on the corners of his mouth.

"Now if you don't mind I would like to go to bed." She nodded her head with authority and headed up the stairs.

"I hope the bedbugs bite Granger. Oh wait, you're safe, they wouldn't want any of your mudblood blood." Draco lied right through his teeth, but if that's what she wanted he would do it for her. He would do anything for her.

Hermione heard him yell up the stairs, and instead of feeling a sense of relief, she felt sad. He was doing exactly what she told him to do, what she wanted him to do, or at least that's what she thought she wanted. But a part of her was hoping that he would yell something sweet up the stairs, to match the kiss from earlier. The kiss that had taken her breath away, like no other kiss had.

The next day at breakfast Hermione's heart dropped when Draco came in and didn't even pay her the slightest glance. _Just talk to him Hermione, stop being a baby. Make a witty comment, or a flirty one, maybe he will get that you made a mistake last night._

But the best she came up with was, "Could you pass the jam?"

"Oh so the mudblood can't get her own jam? No wonder you were always around Potter and Weasley, you needed their help, didn't you? The little mudblood can't do anything on her own."

Hermione's heart broke at his cruel words, and to add insult to the injury… she never got the jam.

Draco felt horrible saying all these terrible things to Hermione, all he really wanted to do was wrap her in his arms and tell her that she was perfect. But that's not what she wanted him to do, and he needed to make her happy. He would do just about anything to make her happy.

How many times had he called her 'mudblood' in the past two days? More than he would like to admit. Not to mention that he hadn't called her Hermione once, only Granger, just like she asked. Draco would fall asleep at night mumbling her name over and over, "Hermione, Hermione, Hermione…" It was just so beautiful, just like her. He would fall asleep picturing her face and dream that she actually thought he was a decent person. Then Draco would wake up and he would have cruel to her, it made him sick to his stomach.

How long would he have to be mean to her before she realized she loved him? How long would it take her to realize that he would never do what that little red headed weasel did? No he wouldn't do that. He wouldn't dream of that. But god knows that Hermione would never believe that.

"Malfoy, wait up!"

Draco turned and saw Potter running down the corridor to meet him. Potter caught up with him and right hooked him in the jaw. "Ouch! Bloody hell man, what was that for?" Draco rubbed his jaw with his hand.

"Calling Hermione all those terrible names, I thought you had gotten over those childish games, but I guess you just got better at them. Kissing her, acting like you changed, then BAM! You go acting like your psycho aunt. "

"Potter you have no idea what the hell you're talking about, now back off and mind your own business."

"No she's one of my best friends and you aren't going to go treating her like a speck of dirt on the bottom of your shoes, because let me tell you something Malfoy, she is a way better person that you could ever dream of being."

"And you think I don't know that Potter? You think I want to call her this? No Potter I don't. She asked me to be mean to her, so I'm doing it even though with each word it kills me inside. But I would do anything to make her happy. So back off, and get off your high horse."

"You're in love with her," Harry whispered.

Draco turned and walked away.

Hermione was acting like a little girly schoolgirl. She would try to purposely run into Draco around Hogwarts, curl her hair around her finger, purse her lips, and flutter her eyelashes. He didn't seem to notice though, he seemed more pissed than ever, and it seemed like he had a bunch of built up hatred towards her. It was only a couple of weeks ago that he had kissed her, without giving Hermione a heads up.

Harry left a week ago after he claimed, 'he couldn't handle any of this Malfoy loving.' That was followed by Hermione smacking the back of his head, but it all ended in a loving hug. Since Harry had left Draco had smiled at her once, she had caught him staring at her twice, and she ran into him in her favorite section of the library three times.

This couldn't be a coincidence, right? Hermione somehow knew that he had feelings for her. Well, at least she hoped he did. She would fall asleep at night just picturing that kiss, the kiss if it had gotten hotter, if she hadn't pushed him away. Hermione sighed a blissful sigh and ran her hands through her hair, opening her eyes slowly. She was in her classroom, trying to grade papers, and failing… miserably.

Hermione groaned softly and looked back to the paper that a 6th year wrote. It was already terrible and she was only on the second paragraph. "That moan was very attractive Granger, if you are trying to get me hot and bothered, you have succeeded."

Hermione jumped out of her seat, and quickly ran her hands down her black skirt that fell mid- thigh. "Malfoy! What are you doing here?" This was just too perfect, she was just thinking of him. Her hands self consciously worked up to her hair and fixed the curly mess.

"Well I walked in here getting ready to pull your hair out. Granger, my kids come to class without my homework done because apparently they spent all night finishing your paper. Chill on the homework load, it's not fun not having any competition for favorite teacher, you are making it too easy."

She rolled her eyes and stepped around her desk, "If you were a student's favorite teacher, we better have them go see Madame Pomfrey. But seriously Malfoy, why are you here."

"I'm serious, that's why I came. But now, I have something else in mind…" He ran his fingers through his white blonde hair and Hermione couldn't help but stare, when his arm reached up, his shirt came up, exposing his rock solid lower stomach.

She slid onto her desk and crossed her legs, knowing that would make her skirt rise up her legs a couple of inches. From the way Draco was staring at her Hermione knew that he noticed. "And what would that be Malfoy?"

A smirk formed on his lips and he worked his way over to her, setting his hands on her bare skin. He leaned in and nuzzled the smooth, warm skin on her neck. Hermione's hands found his shoulders and a whisper escaped her lips, "Draco," the whisper turned into a moan.

A low chuckle came from Draco's mouth and he leaned back, his eyes dancing. "Wow Granger, is that all it takes? Weasley must have been terrible in bed."

Hermione's eyes snapped open and she saw Draco standing there, a cocky grin on his face, but his hands still resting on her hips. "I knew you had feelings for me Granger, but you just make this way too easy."

Hermione pushed his hands off her legs and looked up at him, a hurt expression plastered on her face. "What about the kiss? You kissed me Malfoy."

"You see Granger; I only kissed you before because I like the chase. I never actually liked you. No way, I mean look at me, then look at you. Gross. I like chasing girls, but now that it's so easy, I'm done with you Granger." He patted her lightly on the head, then spun on his heels and walked out of the classroom, leaving Hermione in tears.

Draco barely made it out of the room before he turned and punched the stone wall of the hallway. Tears of anger ran down his face, but he had to do it. He knew he had too, after a talk with Potter before he left.

 _"You can't be with her Malfoy." His voice was deep and it almost scared me._

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"It's obvious that you too have feelings for each other. But Malfoy we both know that she can do a lot better than you. She deserves a hero, someone like Ron, if he hadn't cheated of course."_

 _"Bloody hell Potter! That Weasel is no good, he is scum." My voice shook with anger, as I pictured Ron standing next to Pansy. "You can go to hell Potter."_

 _He placed a hand on my shoulder and looked my straight in the eyes, "Think about it, and really think about it. She needs a good guy."_

 _My head dropped hearing his words. I knew he was right, deep down I knew, I just needed to stay away from her._

 _"Draco…"_

 _My head snapped up at the sound of my first name mumbled from Potter's lips. Never before had he said my first name._

 _"Please stay away from her. If you break her heart now, it will be better than later. Promise me."_

 _"I promise."_

Draco shook his head and looked down at his now swelling hand. "Bloody hell," he muttered and walked off to the Hospital Wing.

Draco sat there in the chair in the Hospital Wing cursing under his breath. Madam Pomfrey walked over to him, shaking her head slightly, "Oh Draco, when will you stop getting yourself into trouble?"

Draco shrugged his shoulder and let his hand get bandaged up. "Here, let me give you some pain medicine. It will make you tired so go right to your dormitory after you swallow." He nodded, took the pill, thanked Madam Pomfrey, and then left for his dormitory.

Moving staircases, Draco hated them that night. It was dark, and he was tired. He was sure that the staircase had met the floor it was supposed to, but apparently it hadn't. And he fell.

Down,

Down,

Down.

Which led to many loud cracks, followed by blackness.

 **So, this is still the old, but the new is coming soon, I promise! If any of my old readers are reading this please leave a comment! Any new readers please remember to review and follow the story, it would mean the world to me.**

 **xoxo~Emi**


	5. Chapter 5

He was just a piece of scum, a piece of scum that Hermione fell for. But he had hurt her one too many times, and now she just had to forget about him. She wouldn't even say his name, or picture his face. It was too painful.

Hermione just felt like a whiny little girl, even worse, she felt like Lavender Brown, and that was someone that nobody wanted to be. Hermione would usually kill someone with kindness but she knew that he would just think that was her flirting with him. She quickly packed up the papers that were only half graded and walked down a flight of stairs, down to the dungeon; there she had found a secret passage way to her dormitory, so she didn't have to deal with all the stupid moving staircases.

Hermione walked through the dark hallway and saw a lump lying on the ground. Was it another student who forgot the password? Usually their friends wouldn't let them in, thinking it was funny. Fred and George had done that to a countless number of people, luckily for Hermione she was always prepared, and always memorized the password. But, Harry and Ron were never that smart, they had spent many uncomfortable nights lying on the hard stone floor.

She walked over and bent down and touched the person arm, "Wake up. I can get you into your common room; I just need to know your House."

The person didn't move, and the closer she looked at the person, she realized that they weren't breathing. Hermione's heart started racing, she had to call for help, why wasn't this student breathing? She shook them now, still no response. Hermione rolled them over and saw the white blonde hair, "Oh no, please no." Yes, he may be a complete ass but all Hermione wanted to do was sit there and pray that this person wasn't who she thought they were.

She brushed the shaggy hair back and saw Malfoy laying there at an awkward angle, an angle that no one's body should be at. "Malfoy this isn't funny, get up!" Her soft fingers brushed over his now bloody face. Tears streamed down her face and she bent down, plugging his nose, and placed her mouth on his, and then blew.

"C'mon Malfoy," she did it again, and again, but no such luck. "Someone help!" She grabbed her wand and flashed a signal up and into the main part of the castle, it reflected on the ceiling and the walls. Hermione started crying; she placed her head on his chest and cried, "Please get up Draco. I need you, please." The scent of his cologne came into her nose, and she then realized that she loved the smell. A couple of months ago she couldn't stand it. it made her want to throw her guts up on him.

Soon Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall were rushing over to Hermione, "Hermione, dear, get off of him. Madam Pomfrey needs to take him to the hospital wing." Headmistress McGonagall pulled Hermione off of the unconscious Draco Malfoy.

"I'm going too," Hermione sobbed and McGonagall just nodded, leading Hermione to the hospital wing after Madam Pomfrey disapperated with Malfoy.

Hermione decided that she would wait there all night if that's what it took. She wasn't allowed to see him, she didn't even know if he was going to survive. She sat there, not sleeping, her head in her hands and her mass of curls falling over her red face from crying.

The hospital wing door opened and Hermione looked up, Harry walked in with a sad smile on his face. He walked over to Hermione and sat down next to her, placing his arm on her back. "How are you girly?"

"I feel like someone punched me in the gut, and then again in the face, that's how I feel Harry. I'm so pathetic; he treated me like dirt tonight, saying that he doesn't want me anymore, that he was only in it for the chase. But Harry, I still have my feelings towards him, I can stop it. I like him," A broken laugh escaped her lips, "I Hermione Granger, like Draco Malfoy."

Harry was silent for a couple of minutes, and then he cleared his throat, "It's my fault Hermione."

"What are you talking about Harry?"

He rubbed her back slowly, "I told him to stay away from you. I told him that you deserved better than him, someone like me, or Ron, or Neville. I honestly was trying to look out for you sweetie. I love you, you're like my sister."

Hermione wanted to be mad at him, but she couldn't, maybe because she didn't have the energy, or maybe because she knew that no one had ever loved her as much as Harry. She just leaned into his arms and sobbed into his chest, "I still like him and, I just want him to be okay."

"Hermione, you can come see him now," she looked up and saw Madam Pomfrey standing there looking completely exhausted.

Hermione nodded and stood up; she kissed Harry's cheek, "Can you wait here until I come back out?" Harry nodded, and then she turned and went into the room.

Draco was laying there, his eyes closed and his breathing very shallow. "Right now he's unconscious, but I thought you may want to see him," Madam Pomfrey said before leaving Hermione to her privacy.

Hermione sat down on his bed and ran her fingers through his shaggy hair. "I need you to be okay Malfoy, I need it. I know now why you did that today, and that was a jerk move. Just because he's Harry Potter doesn't mean you have to listen to him all the time, heck, if I had listened to him all the time Harry, Ron, and I would be dead." She paused, looked down at his bandaged face. "Malfoy, I don't need a "hero," or whatever Harry called it. I need you, you somehow manage to not only, annoy the hell out of me, but you manage to make me feel special and wanted. Draco, I may only be saying this because I know your unconscious, and I would chicken out if you weren't, but, I love you Draco Malfoy."

 **So, I think there will only be one or two "old" chapters left, so hang in there. I hope people are enjoying it... that is if anyone is reading it. If you are leave a quick little note, I would love to hear from people.**

 **Shameless plug: I have another story, this one is American Horror Story based. It is a love story between Tate and Violet which is called... Forgiveness: A Tate and Violet Love Story. Check it out if you are interested.**

 **Another quick thing, I'm thinking about doing some one-shots. If you have any suggestions or requests please leave them in the comment and I'll be sure to read them... and maybe do some of them.**

 **xoxo~Emi**


	6. Chapter 6

I awoke to a throbbing in my head, "What the f-"

"Hey Malfoy, calm the language, I don't think McGonagall would like to hear you say those words."

I looked up and Hermione sat there with a cute little smirk on her face, "What happened?"

"You fell, I found you, gave you CPR, called Madam Pomfrey, she fixed you up, I've been waiting here since." She looked down quickly and unclasped her hand from mine. I could tell she was leaving things out.

I touched her hand, my fingers lightly running over the top of her hand. She pulled away quickly biting her bottom lip. "Hey Granger, what's wrong?"

She jumped up and started yelling at me, but her eyes weren't angry they looked more curious than anything. "Aren't mad at me, or done with me, since the chase got boring? God Malfoy, I can't believe you, stop with the mood changes."

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Potter poking his head through the door, and he just nodded. That's when I knew that he told her what he had told me, so I knew it was safe to tell her the truth. I weakly reached my arm up and grabbed her hand; I gave it a small tug, grimacing in pain. "Hermione, you know what I did, but what you don't know is that it killed me to say those mean things to you. All I wanted to say was how smart and beautiful you are, but you asked me not to. Hermione I will do anything for you." My icy blue eyes searched her milk chocolate ones and they had started to melt, my eyes then drifted down to her mouth where a small smile was starting to form on her lips. She sat down beside me and my fingers worked their way in between hers so they were intertwined. "I love you," the whisper of words escaped my lips before I knew what was happening.

Her small smile broke into a big one, and I tugged her hand to bring her closer, then I pressed my lips to hers. I didn't know what to expect from a girl as prudish as Granger, but it definitely wasn't the girl that could bring me to my knees with one kiss. The way her lips were pursed against mine, the feel of her hot breath escaping onto my lips, and the feel of her dainty fingers moving over my cast on my forearm to my bicep were no cast was found, it was almost more than I could handle.

We broke apart and a smirk automatically formed on my lips, and her eyebrows shot up, "What is it now Draco?"

"I said 'I love you' first, and that is the first time that has happened." My hand carefully reached up to brush some of her curls out of her face.

"That's where you're wrong Malfoy, I said it first. You were just unconscious." She stuck her adorable tongue out at me, and I quickly shook my head. "I did too! How would you know?" She said, her face starting to close the distance between us.

"Does it really matter Granger? We love each other, no further discussion," I said and then finished off the rest of the distance, closing the sentence with a kiss.

She pulled back quickly, and my eyebrows shoot up, then she whispered; "But Malfoy, I always win." We both burst out laughing and her hand finds the side of my face, I move my head slightly so I can kiss the palm of her hand lightly. "Are you ready to go back to your room?"

"Oh yes please."

Hermione helps me up, and helps support my weight by sliding her arm around my waist, and I put my arm around her shoulders. "I have a faster way to get to your dormitory without all of the moving staircases," she says, and leads me down a hall.

"Good," I laugh, "Because I think I will be having nightmares about them for a while."

We finally make it to my dormitory, stumbling the whole way there, but yes, we do make it. I say my secret word and my door opens up, and that's where Hermione stops. I look over at her, "Aren't you going to help me inside? I need to change before we can go to dinner."

"I uh, I don't know if I can help, I can just stay out here," her voice is quiet and I just smile.

"Please help me Granger, I seriously do need you." She looks up at me startled and then slowly nods, she knows me well enough to know I wouldn't just say that.

We stumble inside and I lead the way to my bedroom. It's mostly dark green and the shades are down, I turn up the lights slightly so there is a dim shining. Hermione lets go of me and I wobble my way over to the dresser. I grab a clean dress shirt and pants, along with a robe, I then slowly and carefully unbutton my shirt and slip it off, the next thing that comes is my slacks. I hear a quiet "eep" and I turn around. "Hermione, are you okay dear?"

She nods but I notice right away that her cheeks are bright red and she's trying to avert her gaze, but failing. "It's just me."

"But it's you with minimal clothing on," She tries to laugh, but it sounds so nervous that it's just pathetic.

"Hermione, come here." She shakes her head and looks up at me through her eye lashes. "Granger I can't walk over there, please come here." She bites her bottom lip and slowly meanders her way over. I take her hand and place it on my bare chest, where my heart is beating. "I don't want you to be scared around me; I want you to be comfortable with me." Her liquid brown eyes flick up to look at mine and then to my shoulders, then to my chest, my abs, and then lower. She takes a step closer and wraps her arms around my neck and places a soft kiss where my shoulder and neck connect. "I need to finish getting dressed… unless you want to-"

I am cut off by her slapping the side of my head and laughing, I try to reach for her, but she dances out of my reach, so I put on the clean clothes and we make it down to the dining hall, hand in hand.

As we enter, no one is even paying attention to us, everyone is focused on something, no, someone in the front of the hall. I see the crowd part like the red sea, and then everyone is looking at Hermione and I, then back at the person. Hermione lets out a small, "Oh no," and squeezes my hand.

"Wait what is everyone staring at?" I ask.

But that's when I see the figure emerge from the group of students and faculty. "Bloody hell," I mutter and then there is the booming voice calling Hermione's name, followed by the buffoon himself, Viktor Krum.

 **As always, favorite, share, and review!**

 **xoxo~Emi**


End file.
